Red the Businessman
by Mangaelf1997
Summary: RWBY fanfic about a businessman that will change the world of Remnant forever and doing it the only way he knows how, innovative business. Still that's only half the adventure.
1. Chapter 1: Red Arrives

**Red Begins: Arrival, Start, Rescue.**

 **A.N: Disclaimer: RWBY and many other shows belong to Rooster teeth and the long-lost Monty Ohm. This does not belong to me. Please read and enjoy.**

The name is Red Anderson, named after my father Redold, who was named after my grandfather's nick name Old Red after at the age of twenty acted beyond his years and slaughtered many Nazis in World War 2 covering himself in their blood.

My father was a businessman and I followed in that career, but unlike him I was more successful.

I love doing business up to my first lemonade stand, and studied many subjects about it as well as studying other useful things.

I also did many other jobs from many walks of life from politician to janitor till I was an old man.

Then one day it all changed.

Now never in my life would I think that some washed up scientist's machine malfunctioning would change my life forever.

It opened up a worm hole where along with many chemicals and gadgets fused with me and sent me into another universe.

I arrived on an ally of a city during a thunderstorm, and I seemed to have no cash on me as well as look like I got struck by lightning.

Now I worked at an inn called the Green House as a dishwasher and bar tender.

When I stayed here and worked at times I went to the library to find information and knowledge of this world.

I found out I was in RWBY, a web series I loved as a kid, and using the knowledge I knew about the show and the knowledge I got here I began to hatch a plan to change this world.

I was unhappy about what I noticed and learned about this world and I wanted to change it.

During these few months I noticed that there might be something different about myself, and began to study myself along with my present studies.

During that time I found out I can use the abilities Scan, Observe, and Appraisal which I learned I got from fusing with the gadgets and chemicals in that scientist's lab and it told me everything I wanted, needed and not wanted to know when I scanned them.

I also learned arriving in this world gave me aura and so I unlocked my Aura by paying someone my powers told me was trustworthy.

I noticed I was younger as well and scanning myself found out I was fifteen.

In the inn after paying off my debt I began working there for cash and bought new clothes, and other things thank goodness the owner was very kind and respectable.

I lived in the inn and it was located by the edge of the city of Vale where many mercenaries, bounty hunters and huntsmen go after a job.

Where most of the law didn't seem to apply and many lawless things happened.

There at the inn's bar I spoke and listened as well as befriended many people using what I heard and my powers to gather information.

There I met Qrow Branwen where he was already Ozpin's agent and befriended him.

He was the first character of the series I met and it was fun meeting him and getting to know him.

He bragged about his life and missions once we became best friends and I that's when I learned his niece Ruby Rose was only recently born.

I only told him small things about myself and nothing about me being from another dimension, and any other big secrets.

We have kept in touch just like my other friends I made here.

Now after Qrow I knew where I was on the timeline and I began to plan my business plans and my true plans.

It all begins with the tall, lean mysterious man with tanned skin, long black hair tied to a pony tail, who had a serious uncaring face and hazel eyes.

He wore pants and a business shirt he was a man in his twenties I befriended months ago Blue Thomson.

 **\- Blue POV -**

The name is Blue Thomson and I first met Red Anderson a month ago wearing a torn and a little burnt suit that was too big for him, when he arrived at my favorite bar and inn the Green House.

He looked like he was struck by lightning and survived, which isn't that impressive where I was born and raised.

There things like that happened often, but I could tell it was more than that when I observed him.

I am a mercenary born and raised In the criminal underworld and there people didn't even care about becoming a huntsman only surviving to the next minute.

There were no rules and no order, and the weak, the unlucky and the stupid died by the second.

There I surpassed them all in combat ability and studied like crazy mentally.

Now that I left, and I don't ever want to go back to that pointless life of surviving by the minute.

There I left because I was already the strongest and nothing they did could give me the thrill of life and death I use to feel.

Now I work as a mercenary for hire traveling everywhere looking for my purpose in life and that thrill I once had.

Now back to Red he began working as a dish washer and bartender who surprisingly listens and befriends us.

He was tall for his age, but not as tall as me, he had short brunette hair, Caucasian skin, smart green eyes, and has a nice yet cunning face.

He wore blue jeans and a white shirt which he puts an apron on at times, but at the bar he wore a suit.

He gives me this feeling like around him something is going to happen, and I find that exciting so I keep an eye on him just in case.

He always seems to be looking for knowledge and information seeing him go to the library and always listening in on everything which no one seems to notice.

Still I see the results of him looking for information, he seemed to know more than he should, he even befriended and found knowledge in the most conservative huntsmen and people.

When Qrow left that was when he all of a sudden approached me, and asked," hey Blue can I speak to you over there."

He pointed at the bar stand as he was off work, and the place was empty as well as there was only the two of us here.

I was here since the owner asked me for a solid as he had a date today and now Red and myself since we've met we became really good friends.

I wasn't doing anything at the moment so I went over there knowing he couldn't and wouldn't do anything to harm me, knowing I was far stronger than him and for some reason he knows I have seen every sneaky move ever.

I can tell when people are up to something no good and when people are lying, I can see it in their aura and in their body language as well as their face, it was easy.

Still I know Red was not like that and I could see he was up to something, but it wasn't bad at all.

We sat down and I looked him in the eyes and asked," what is it you want Red?"

He looked at me in the eyes right back and told me," I have a business proposition for you."

I did not expect those words to come out of his mouth, so after the mini surprise I asked," what is it you want me for."

He then smiled and told me," I want you to be my business partner, and no I don't mean in the mercenary business.

You look confused so let me ask you, what is the most important human necessity that ever person needs to survive?"

I was confused why he asked that, but I started thinking about it anyway.

There was money, dust, each other, and many more factors, but I couldn't decide, so I told him," I don't know there are too many factors?"

He then told me," think about it, humanity has lived before their discovery of dust, so no to that, we can't buy one another it's illegal and won't make the most money, we want to keep our money to ourselves and the business so no to that as well.

That only leaves us with food and water, and even though we here at Vale can get it for cheap, places like Vacuo, who unlike Atlas don't have great shipping and are charged with high prices for food and water.

Then there is Menagerie who sellers, companies, merchants, and more discriminate against and sell them as high as Vacuo either because of racism or because of dangerous ocean to traverse.

Now that is exactly twenty-five percent of the world untapped because of either racism or idiotic unplanned routes, which I fixed using different kinds of maps and books about environment."

I was speechless and surprised at what he just said and I asked him," then how are we going to make this happen?"

He then smiled and explained to me saying," I'm glad you asked, there are plenty of farmers all over Remnant that have valuable vegetables and meat that they think is useless, but are high quality of used correctly, like bacon, potatoes, soy, and much more.

They usually keep it for themselves or sell it for cheap and sometimes just throw it away wasting it.

Now you look doubtful come to my room tomorrow and I'll show you why I'm right, that is if you agree."

He was really keen on keeping this a secret so I thought about it carefully and asked him with a serious tone," if this idea of yours is legit how are you going to launch this and ship the product to the people?"

He then told me confidently," first thing we need is to impress this guy I know to fund us who is very trustworthy who has money but isn't too rich, but most people like him are conservative and careful, but they are still competitive like every other businessman.

Now we have to really impress him and I already have a plan I want to keep to myself unless you agree.

Now for shipping we will have to convince not only farmers and ranchers, but hunters, gatherers, and ship owners as well and with my skill and your abilities and our experiences together this will be easy.

I agreed about that explanation so I needed a target so I then asked him," who would ship our stuff then," duh the only people who are desperate for work, Faunus, and those who are poor, but are hard workers and trustworthy we can make a deal with, after the first shipment.

Now if we find any ones like that who are smart, skilled, or talented that is amazing luck.

I then thought about it and looked him in the eyes and told him," fine I'm in, but tomorrow when I come over you have some questions I was to answer honestly, and if I don't like anything or feel like you're going to screw me I can leave at any time.

I got to know you Red and I admit this last year we became friends, and if you screw me over now it will be a shame to end you."

I used my aura to send pressure and killing intent at enough force to tell him I meant business with him.

He then looked at me with no fear and told me," no duh, isn't that obvious?"

I was speechless at this guy and how unbelievably brace he is, now let us see what kind of man he truly is.

 **\- Next Day -**  
 **\- 3rd Person POV -**

Blue arrived at Red's room knocked and from there Red told him to enter.

Blue entered and saw Red was sitting there waiting by a window side table with breakfast prepared for two people on it.

Blue sat down and saw food he never seen in his life, but then Blue saw that Red wasn't up to anything bad, so he began eating.

Blue tasted it and began eating it like there was no tomorrow after he tasted how delicious it was.

Blue then looked at the smiling Red who was observing him and he asked Red curiously with a smile on his face," how did this all taste so good?"

Red then explained to him how he cooked the meal and both discussed how and why he did some things and at the end of it Blue was speechless and now saw how brilliant Red was and how he now believed in Red's plan.

Blue then asked him in curiosity," how do you know all these things?"

Red then sighed making Blue even more interested in the topic as Red told him," I guess I can tell one person in this world about it.

It isn't safe bottle things up and it isn't right to keep secrets from friends that I want to work with.

Red explained how he was not from here and how he got there as well as how he de aged and given power thanks to the chemicals and gadgets from the lab fusing with him as he traveled through the worm hole.

He then proved it and showed his power to Blue who was not believing a word he said, because of how crazy he sounded.

Blue was speechless at first he thought Red was Kidding around even though his senses said he wasn't and once Red showed proof Blue felt it the thrill he once had.

Red was Special and will lead him to a new purpose and will follow him no matter what, still he had to know one thing.

Blue nodded to himself and looked at Red in serious curiosity and then asked," why did you choose me, out of all the people in the Inn, why me?"

Red then had a look of disbelief thinking Blue already knew why or has figured it out already so Red was shocked that he didn't know so he told him," Blue my scan, observe, and analyze can tell me the type of person people are and what they stand for, so I know you like every one else in the world.

My Scan has no limit and my appraisal is all-knowing and has specks that help me find what I'm looking for.

I know I wanted you because I have scanned the world in an instant and used my appraisal to search for what I'm looking for, and after finding you, I realized Blue you are perfect.

You are trustworthy person , honest with yourself, and the you sir are the strongest being on this planet.

Blue then nodded in understanding as Red spoke feeling embarrassed as Red complimented him.

Then he heard the last part and instantly he interrupted him and said," hold on there, What?

How can I be the strongest being in the world, there should someone or something out there stronger, I'm just a mercenary, compared to others how can that be?"

Red smiled at Blue's modesty and told him," Blue I checked the world so remember your life, because I have seen your past, and the people I scanned at where you lived and compared them to the rest of the world.

I saw all the power levels of everyone in the world and you sir are the strongest in this world.

Blue then remembered his life the training, the battles, the survival and remembered no one seemed to be able match him after he left the underworld and how he thought he had only fought weaklings so far.

Blue then began to ask other questions to see if he really was the strongest.

That's when Red brought out files he 'borrowed' from the council's files and that's when Blue saw the people he had fought and was completely speechless of who they were and their greatness as well as their accomplishments in combat and other aspects.

Then he remembered how he beat those foes with ease.

He couldn't believe it he was really the strongest in the world and he didn't even realize it.

He was in complete shock as the room turned silent as Red tried to comfort his friend."

Now after Blue snapped out of it Red then told him," okay now that's over we are now moving on we have a meeting with the man I spoke of yesterday tomorrow morning at 9 am.

We have to impress him, so let us begin.

Blue smiled as he knew with Red he was happy and would not get bored anytime soon and that day their partnership began.

Little did they know this was the beginning of a great adventure.

 **\- A few weeks later -**

After getting the money and making the deals needed Red and Blue were about to leave and ship their products when all of a sudden they bumped into a girl in a cloak who was running away for some reason.

Red saw her choker and realized she was a slave to someone.

Which was very illegal here in Vale, that's when they saw what she was fleeing from as many brutish men chased her pursuing her in full sprint.

Blue knowing Red long enough followed behind Red as he knew what Red wanted to do, which was follow them and save that person.

Blue saw the collar as well and agreed to this decision completely.

They followed the brutes and ended up in an ally as they saw the girl on the ground as she was surrounded by the brutes.

She was very scared as they saw the men laughing in cruel glee with sadistic yet lustful faces.

That was when all of a sudden each were knocked unconscious as Red and Blue went and knocked the men out as they went through each of them at unbelievable speeds.

She looked up in fear not seeing the brutes faces anymore, as Red asked her in worry, while he offered her a hand," miss are you okay, my name is Red Anderson and this is my friend and colleague Blue Thomson, what is your name?"

She took off her cloak showing them her extra pair of ears, she was a rabbit Faunus.

She had short brown hair, even her bunny ears were brown, she was short, but looked in between Red and Blue's age.

She had white tanned skin, kind brown eyes, with a kind yet worried face.

She wore torn rags for clothes under her cloak as well as an expensive looking choker.

She smiled and then took the hand Red offered her and stood up saying shyly," I am Scarlet Scarlatina, it's very nice to meet you."

After she got up Red and Blue looked at each of the men to look for clues to see who the brutes worked for.

They were clean, so Red scanned them all and Red told Blue," these guys work for a man named, Nathan Hobert, do you know anything about him?"

Blue answered sighing," he's a family of one of the councilmen in Vale, no wonder he can get away with this shit."

Red then smiled and told him," then why don't we deal with this garbage to society."

Blue looked at him like he was crazy," How are we going to do that?

His place is highly guarded and if he detects us it will call every guard in the mansion and contact the police immediately."

Red then smiled at him and told him," I have a plan, so come here."

When Red was about to whisper his plan to Blue Scarlet told them," umm... excuse me, please don't do this you'll get hurt and I can't allow my saviors to get themselves killed for my sake."

That's when Blue and Red looked at her in silence, and then after a minute burst out laughing."

Scarlet stared at them in confusion, but before she could say anything Red spoke saying," Miss people might not know it, but Blue here is very strong, no guardsmen or police can hurt him, and myself I am trained at this art so nothing bad will happen to us.

Now the last part, yes we might be doing this for you, but it's not all about you, we're doing this to free the other slaves and do what we believe is right."

Scarlet was speechless at the men as Blue nodded smirking to show how much he agreed with Red.

Then Red told her," now we'll need your help for this so come here and listen to the plan.

 **\- Later -**

Huge gates opened as two men in black suits and sunglasses carried Scarlet inside as the larger fellow carried her over his shoulder as she was tied up like a hostage.

The smaller man walked in confidently in front of the bigger man bragging how they were going to get paid big time for this job.

They entered the building after getting past the front door security.

They were led to Nathan Hobert's office.

There they saw a short, ugly and very overweight man who was stuffed in a suit with short gelled hair and blue disgusting eyes sitting behind a desk.

They dropped Scarlet to the floor and Nathan told them," thank you gentlemen, now here is the reward for returning to me my new pet."

The bigger man asked," so... bunny girl go bye-bye, but me want pet too..."

Then the smaller man said," sorry boss, he ain't too smart, and Jumbo stop talking, now that we got the money we can buy our own bunny, a whole lot of them.

Now sir how did you afford a beauty like that eh?"

Nathan then told the two," come on why would I tell you to imbeciles that information.

What would happen to me if people found out?"

Then Jumbo said," yeah Skinny, what would happen?"

Skinny the looked at Jumbo and said," shut up dummy, do you want a bunny or not?!

Come on sir, tell us, people believe all my stories are fibs anyway, them thinking I'm some kind of conman and him, he's a moron."

Still Nathan wouldn't budge, so Skinny just kept trying to convince him, and started to compliment him.

It worked as Nathan got cocky and told him everything how he bankrupted Scarlet's parents on purpose to get Scarlet's amazing singing voice.

Then he showed them her key to her choker after Skinny kept asking him hidden questions in his praises with Jumbo asking some as well, but not so obviously hidden.

It then transformed into Nathan bragging about himself and what he owned and other things he had done.

During that time Skinny and Jumbo clapped and cheered for him.

After he finished talking Skinny then told Nathan," it was nice listening to you sir, now let me get my brief case for all this money.

Skinny then took out a briefcase, and pushed a button, Nathan thought it was the opening button, but instead it shot out a bullet shooting Nathan's head off.

That's when the alarms rang and Skinny and Jumbo glowed and were replaced by Red and Blue.

Red was skinny and Blue was Jumbo, while Scarlet on the floor supposedly unconscious was just a look-alike stuffed doll.

Blue then told Red," wow, that device you have that can disguise us and the acting was pretty useful."

Red then sensed over a hundred guards and machines begin to come to the room they were in.

Red then told Blue," Blue I know you can sense them as well, take care of them, as I do what is needed."

Blue charged out the door for battle as Red tapes his record under the table and a DVD along with it carrying proof of Nathan's crimes.

He then takes all the money as he went out of the room as well destroying all evidence they were there and freed the other people there who were secretly enslaved.

Once he finished he hired all the slaves there and took all of Nathan's valuables and put it in his pocket dimension inventory he got from the lab.

Then once he left he saw Blue waiting for him surrounded by the piled unconscious bodies of all the guards and what's left of the machines.

Red then left with Blue as all the earlier enslaved people who were just hired by him went inside the storage dimension inventory.

They left the place and came back to the inn where Scarlet was waiting for them in Red's room reading a book with her choker off and wearing normal clothes.

She looked at the two and smiled as both smiled as well back at her giving her a double thumbs up each as all were happily silent at that moment.

 **Author's Note: Thank you for reading my newest story and please come again soon for the next chapter. See you next time. Bye.**


	2. Chapter 2: Red Cube

**Red Cube is Born: Success, Reaction, Aftermath.**

 **Author's Note: Thank you for coming back, the Disclaimer is at the first chapter and so let us continue with the story. Now I will focus on what I want so enjoy the story.**

 **\- Blue POV -**

It has been a few months since we rescued Scarlet and killed that Nathan bastard.

Still the police still don't know who killed him and his many men.

Red seems to have destroyed all recording devices in the building except for the one he left, and now authorities are looking for our fake personas Jumbo and Skinny.

The scary part about the whole thing is how calm Red was and me I was raised in the underworld, so seeing dead bodies was a normal deal for me.

After that whole incident we used the rescued slaves as employees and some we helped get back to their families.

They were so thankful that they helped us get more connections to people they knew and those people got us more cheap shipping deals.

Then once everything was prepared we left for Vacuo.

On the way there we had some Grimm problems as well as some baddies who thought they were all that, but Red, myself, and some people who could fight took care of each and every one of them.

When we arrived it was a mess, the place was lawless, poor, and chaotic, but thanks to some business tricks and a few deals we began making money.

Still Red being used to seeing this, I wonder what kind of life he lived before arriving to Remnant.

Many people bought from us seeing that we had both human and Faunus employees and we hired people who did their job and kept the ones that worked hard.

We made a point that our food was healthy, safe, and delicious, as well as most of it being long-lasting, easy prepare, and cheap to purchase.

We also treated our customers with kindness and politeness as well as equally which was the deal maker for us.

We had many customers and so people could recognize us, we created a logo and a company name.

We honored it after Red and called it Red Cube and are logo was a red cube surrounded by many white cubes to form a bigger cube.

It was to represent that we were different from other companies and we're proud of it.

We worked hard some places Red and me did the work ourselves separately.

We made plenty of money and Scarlet even said while we were at our inn," we're rich!"

In a happy joyful cheer as she hopped around in excitement.

Red then told her calm and uncaring of the conversation," no we're not, we're just merely wealthy."

Who was I to doubt him the experienced businessman ,but this means we still needed to make more money, which means more work to be done.

Like Red inferred one hundred million lien altogether is somehow definitely still not enough for some reason.

That's why we made deals with politicians, villages, other merchants, store owners and other important people.

We needed more money than what we have now.

 **\- Red POV -**

It has been a few months since we killed Nathan, and so far everything is going as planned.

Well except for the crooks and bandits, but we quickly took care of those losers.

Still serving in the military for a time to just become part of the GI Bill has gotten me used to seeing dead bodies, as well as third world countries.

That's why I was used to killing especially scum like Nathan and why I was calm after seeing Vacuo.

We started out not so great, but thanks to free samples, cooking presentations, and Scarlet performing to the crowd as well as smart advertising we got more customers than we could expect.

With all that, as well as great customer service, equal treatment to all customers and our food and drinks being great we now have loyal customers.

After we began making deals with some politicians, villages outside the city of Vacuo for all of them were small because of them being new and it was a desert.

We also made beneficial deals with other merchants, store owners, and many others.

Some didn't like our rise being so quick, so in response they sent assassins, criminals, and much more, but with my combat skill and with Blue by my side they were all thwarted.

Then we found out who sent them and had those people in line or taken cared of.

Still we continued making deals and our best ones was with Shade Academy and the Vacuo training schools as well as with the Vacuan council.

Those deals made us a lot of money, more than we needed or expected, soon people began talking about Red Cube and about Blue and myself as well as Scarlet who was having small concerts singing her original songs all over Vacuo which was funded by us of course.

With contacts and papers signed and double checked, we were finished with the first part.

That's why we soon began our next project, which was opening safe ocean and land routes from Vale to Vacuo and soon Menagerie.

We hired desert and ocean guides and map makers to make a map of all the routes and after we found all the possible and safe routes we created stops and trading posts in villages and parts of the desert near water and provided them to merchants and others on our land routes.

Too bad all the stops and posts sell only our products, and those we deal with.

On our water routes we created our own ports and guide lights to show our safe routes and then we let other people use them for a price.

We then began on the next phase building a base of operations, and looking at the map I know just the place.

I will need to make a few deals though, but our base will be perfect.

 **- Reaction -**

 **\- Vacuan Councilman POV -**

A few months ago our kingdom was facing a collapse in our market and we were in a depression.

That's when they came, a company began to sell food at a cheaper price than the merchants here could.

We couldn't understand how they could do that, we lived in a desert most food was from trade and had to go through many hands or rich companies shipping it thanks to Grimm and other factors such as pirates, bandits, and weather.

That's when we learned they brought it here themselves and didn't care about the obstacles to get here, that's when they earned all of our respect.

Still that was much later, at first people thought what they sold were cheap and unhealthy foods as well as short lasting, bad tasting, gross ,and unfamiliar.

That's when they began doing free samples, and we learned how tasty the food was, and doing cooking presentations to show how you could cook their products, their products potential, and possibilities.

Then the ads to and live explanations and info cards giving us information on their products.

It attracted customers, then Scarlet Scarlatina's performances that people enjoyed and with less negativity less Grimm.

It was an informative and brilliant campaign to sell their products, now people knew that their products were healthy, delicious, long-lasting, and much more.

With this information people not only bought the food and water, they also ordered seeds for their own crops after finding out about food that could grow in even the desert such as this.

Now people are inventing new recipes, foods, and there are people inspired to make art from said food and Scarlet's music.

They dubbed it, ' The Vacuo Renaissance ' and with all the art and discoveries they also began leading to science and other subjects making it a true renaissance.

Now that same company made deals and soon they were a company people trusted, and they became Red Cube named after their leader Red Anderson.

People now had a choice and they most likely choose Red Cube products and stores thanks to their fair prices, great service, and equal treatment of all people.

They even hire anyone and they do it equally, but they usually choose people with education over those that don't and those without criminal records to those that don't.

Plus they had employee benefits, safety procedures and rules, and fair treatment to all customers and staff which are all heavily enforced.

Now with people wanting to work for them, crime lessened by 80 percent, and education rose by 90 percent.

Than thanks to their deals with other merchants, stores, villages, and other people the market began to work and sell again.

With their arrival and them hiring people equally people can now buy stuff, and with them buying stuff the economy made a huge recovery and order was being brought.

That's why with less damage being fixed we used the money to straighten up our police force and military as well as our schools.

We still needed food for our schools and military, so we went to the best company, Red Cube.

After the contracts were signed, the schools, the military began to become better places to go for people.

Then their next move shocked us they mapped out routes on land and sea in between Vale, Vacuo and Menagerie.

They wrote down all the routes and marked as well as explained why you do not want to go certain routes.

Then they sold the maps to other people from Merchants, travelers, scholars, and even to us.

Then they built route stops and trading posts that used our deal for iron and wood they bought to build long pipes and necessary buildings.

Which then gave rise to villages and towns that they were in and those that are outside of towns soon had towns around them, creating what we call Route Towns.

Which had walls and aqueducts built for protection and resource as well as gave hunters from Vacuo more jobs and our military more to do to protect the people from crime, and Grimm.

They established lawmen and police in those towns and now we're building roads to those towns using the routes.

The routes also attracted other merchants and businesses which is why now Vacuo is in a boom we never saw coming.

Even our military, police, hunters, and other agents use these maps.

At sea more fishermen, transport ships, and boaters use these routes as well, it has been a wild ride these last few months.

Now using these routes people got to Scarlet's concerts which brought down negativity by a lot and she is now a household name here.

Then a new name was put in our history books forever a man named Red Anderson.

Now thanks to him businesses our coming to us and above them all fittingly was the company that brought Vacuo back, and gave us hope Red Cube.

Now excuse me it seems I have a meeting with a legend in the making.

 **\- Atlas -**

 **\- Ironwood POV -**

During the last few months news are saying Vacuo has been booming in their economy and politics lately, and we sent people to see why.

Now I'm at a meeting with the Atlasian Council, other atlas military leaders and even the Schnee Dust Company to discuss what has happened with the weakest of all the kingdoms.

We all waited and soon the head Councilman arrived and stood in front of us all.

Now let us begin, at the last few months Vacuo has somehow fixed their economy which has been in shambles since we invaded them and has brought order by improving their police force and military.

Everyone in the room including myself were speechless, because we all knew of Vacuo's situation.

With other kingdoms like ourselves taking away their dust reserves a long time ago and them being in a desert, how could they have the funds and the resources to do this?

Then one Councilman asked what I just asked myself in my head.

The Head Councilman told us," we have sent some people there and they have just reported back from their mission and I shall now tell you their findings."

Everyone began listening as the Head Councilman began talking, he then said," Our men have discovered that this progress by them is the result of a company coming to Vacuo and succeeding immensely."

"WHAT!?" All of us yelled out, especially Jacques Schnee.

Every single one of us were shocked, how could one company trigger such a huge change?

Jacques then asked," Head Councilman please explain, how one company coming to Vacuo could cause such change, it's impossible?"

Everyone else nodded in agreement, especially myself, how could one company cause such huge change?

Then the Head Councilman sighed and told us," don't be foolish.

Remember we're in Remnant in my 67 years of life I have learned this is a world where impossible things can pop out of nowhere at any instance, and impossible things are accomplished by men and women in different walks of life all the goddamn time!

Now why can't something like this happen?"

We were silent what he spoke of was nothing but true, so I spoke up saying," I agree with that, and so I sincerely ask Head Councilman, how did this company coming to Vacuo begin this change?"

The Head Councilman explained," thank you for asking properly as I stated nothing is impossible, so I suggest you listen well, because this will be hard to believe.

Now it began when a small company which didn't have a name yet at the time came to Vacuo, the owner of it is, Red Anderson a man we believe to be from the outer villages because there is not a single record of him since he arrived a year and a half ago in an inn in Vale called The Green House.

He arrived with his business partner Blue Thomas, a powerful mercenary that has done jobs all around Remnant, but who also suddenly came out of nowhere a few years ago.

They brought with them a rare sight a company with employees that are mixed with both human and Faunus.

They came by sea to sell food and water, but ten times cheaper than their competitors."

That's when everyone gasped, and when Jacques asked," how did they make money?"

The Head Councilman told us, "let me finish then you can ask questions.

The food they sold were new and unfamiliar, so at first they didn't sell well, that's when they started a campaign to gain customers that ultimately succeeded.

If you are wondering what they did, they had free sample give sways, they had cooking presentation that explained how to cook their products and why they should buy it, and handed info cards and used ads to explain why there's a better choice and informed their food is healthier, longer lasting, more delicious, cheaper, and better then their competition.

Which we have found out are true.

This lead to people coming to them, but their main attraction is a singer that sung her own songs, which made people happy and lessened Grimm attacks.

Which inspired to do art and craft things, and then which led to other subjects creating what they call the Vacuo Renaissance.

Now thanks to them treating people fairly and equally as well as giving great service people began to come to them.

Then after success and a few business deals with stores their company grew and became known as Red Cube.

They spread out and with fair employee treatment and benefits enforced many people wanted to work for them, and they did not discriminate in gender, race, or ethnicity.

Still they hired people with clean records, who could read, write, and do math, also fourteen and older and paid them poorly.

They also only fired the lazy and bad ones, so people worked hard and they progressed.

Now with people wanting to work for them crime plummeted by 80 percent and education by 90 percent.

With less damage they saved money and used it to improve the police force, military, and other government agencies.

Which led to more order, and more to fight the Grimm, but they needed to feed those men, so the government and the academies who also needed to feed students and staff for them to stay made a deal with Red Cube.

At the time Red Cube made deals with other merchants, companies, stores, markets, villages, and many more, and made money through them.

The Vacuan council made a huge deal of coal, dust, metals, and oil for food and holdings in Red Cube.

Now why would Red Cube want those things that aren't worth anything except the dust, they used the materials like we have never thought possible.

Why I mentioned this, this is what led to the next phase of their growth.

Red Cube mapped out all the routes by hiring guides, hunters, and map makers, and did it both land and sea.

They created maps that showed all the safe routes and the dangerous ones and sold them to anyone, right after they used the metal they got to build pipes to transfer oil and water through the desert and to their desert stops and trading posts.

These places attracted many Merchants and the routes were used by everyone soon people and businesses gathered around these stops and trading posts and the villages they were in.

Which turned the villages into towns, which built walls, and aqueducts as well as dams, built by companies using Red Cube's metals, and powered by electricity powered by dust, nature, oil, and coal sent to the companies by Red Cube.

Red Cube even used their routes to fund the singer that I mentioned earlier as she now has concerts that make a ton of money all around Vacuo and she has now many fans that jump started a new culture in Vacuo.

Now these Routes used even by their military became used by everyone going in and out of Vacuo on land the stops became known as Route Towns, and at sea guide lights, and docks were provided by Red Cube as well and now Vacuo is not only restored, but now also rising in power.

They are building roads, having more companies coming to them, and above them all is the company that utterly owns the kingdom Red Cube."

Everyone was speechless at what they heated, and once we got our senses back, the Head Councilman told us," you may now ask questions, and here to answer is the man who we sent there to gather information, agent Jack Frost."

I knew him, we worked together sometimes, he was covered all over by a black cloak, which to hide his identity to other spies, and so the questions began.

Many people asked the state of Vacuo's military and other stuff, and he answered them all honestly.

That's when Jacques asked," how did Red Cube get this successful by just selling foods?"

Jack answers him," the foods were all great when known how to cook, as well as discussed before are healthy, long-lasting, delicious, cheap, and with the place being trustworthy people if they had a choice would buy from them then other companies.

Then they sold, clean, healthy, and purified water which were a lot of times, kept cold.

They also did things with the routes which in counting, built twenty-five towns, that can one day grow to be cities, and they also sold seeds of their vegetables to farmers."

The farmer comment got the attention of everyone and a Councilman asked," why did they sell the vegetables and how would those farmers grow it, it's a desert?"

Jack then told them," fertilizer and dirt are now being sold by other companies and the vegetables and seeds they sold such as potatoes, and carrots can grow in harsh climates like the desert and with the aqueducts and pipes water is distributed evenly."

We were all speechless and so I broke the silent and asked," does that mean we can grow those vegetables here in Atlas?"

Jack smiled," yes, during my mission I sent samples to our scientists and those vegetables and much more like them can grow even in our home in the tundra."

Everything was silent, and in a few seconds loud cheering and applause came at the news.

They all talked cheerfully for a few moments before Jacques interrupted it and asked," why did Red Anderson choose Vacuo?"

Jack told them," it's not really a secret, because Red Anderson explained it to everyone himself, Vacuo was perfect, food there is handed to many hands before it gets to the Vacuo market, and which are sold at high prices, but Red and company removed the middlemen, and brought the food there themselves and had great and amazing foods which was sold at a cheaper price.

Now with everyone treated equally and working hard they had many customers that loved and trusted them.

They saw an untapped market and took it, and became rich, and soon as I suspect they will go to an even greater untapped market, which I found they made routes to, Menagerie.

Why the ways there are dangerous and racism makes prices high, so Red Cube treating everyone equally will soon take that market."

Everyone was speechless and realized how brilliant Red Anderson was.

Then I asked," how much money did they make?"

Jack smiled and told us," the company all together made an estimate of 9.7 million Lien in Vacuo alone, and Red Anderson will own 2.5 million himself after payments, taxes, and equal separation is made."

"What!" Everyone screamed in shock.

 **\- 3rd Person POV -**

The news was spread all over the world, and shocked Councils, and once the news announced this, with Red Cube's permission the world was speechless.

At Vale a certain drunk huntsman sitting in an office just got sober and screamed," holy shit Red I knew you were planning something but this is insane!"

That's when a certain headmaster asked," Qrow do you know Red Anderson?"

Qrow answered," yeah Ozpin I met him at the Green House inn and bar.

When he worked there he was going to the library and he always seemed to be planning something big, and I knew the guy wasn't going to be stuck there at all, and now I find out this was what he was planning."

Everyone nodded, knowing Qrow wasn't lying after years of training.

Now across Remnant everyone was commenting and talking after hearing the news and the true story.

Even small villages heard about it, and it inspired many people and gave them all, hope.

 **\- A few months later -**

 **\- Red POV -**

It has been two years since I arrived in Remnant and we are finally headed to Menagerie and during that time we bought the southern islands of Vacuo and Vale.

 **( the islands just beneath Vacuo and Vale. )**

They all thought we were crazy, because the place was surrounded by Pirates, Grimm, and dangerous animals.

We used the steel we got from a deal with Vacuo and bought some wood to build boats and ships to get there.

I then sent Blue with some huntsmen and mercenaries to take care of the problem, but it wasn't needed, when Blue wiped the Grimm and Bandits out by himself.

Then the construction companies and engineers came to build to my specifications on the first and biggest island, which is now called,' Red Island.'

Now during the construction time we made a deal and an alliance with chief Belladonna about our presence there.

We now sold a lot there, since our reputation as a fair and clean company was famous all around the world.

There we doubled our sales, and even had Scarlet perform there.

During that time we began Blue told me things about his past, not even my powers told me, and to show how thankful I was of him, we began selling our products to the Underworld.

I soon learned the Underworld was more horrid then the Criminal Underground, and far worse than anything I could imagine, so me and Blue got hooked up with his old buddies who we could trust, and soon business boomed.

After hiring proper people and giving them a way to contact us and the ability to check on them, we left to do business on the surface.

We had set up new guide lights on the seas and after Blue and a few of his Underworld friends who came to visit destroyed the Grimm in the Menagerie desert section which was uninhabitable before was now where civilizations were being built.

After being established there I made a few deals in Vale, and soon my base will be over and the next step of my plan will start soon.

 **\- Chief Belladonna POV -**

Red Anderson was a man famous for being fair to all customers from all ethnicities, creeds, and race.

When I heard a rumor that Red Anderson might be coming here because he sees us as an untapped market, me and the other Faunus leaders agreed to welcome them, and they agreed because of the results in Vacuo.

When Red Cube arrived the work began.

Soon we learned new foods and recipes to feed our families, and with such cheap prices.

The great part was that the food was delicious, healthy, long-lasting, and useful to our situation.

It gave us joy and soon hope.

We even began farming thanks to the seeds they sold to us that resulted in success.

Still we needed more land, so we made a deal with Red Anderson, who excepted a deal of food, supplies and company holdings for, dust, money and materials they think is valuable.

They even offered men to help us clear our island desert of Grimm if we allow them to explore.

We agreed, but when he sent only five men we were skeptical, thinking they screwed us over, but then Blue Thomson the right hand of Red Anderson unleashed his power and we fell to our knees.

How can someone be that powerful?

Then the other men as well and we could hardly breathe, it was like ants looking above gods, how could we compare?

Then those five wiped out every existing Grimm on the island, and their power could be felt all over the island and beyond.

After I realized when I saw them how much we underestimated the weapons Red Anderson had, but is willing to use to help others.

After that event we began cultivating the land there and we began to fix our lands.

That's when the highly talked about Scarlet came, she was famous all over Vacuo, and her music sold by Red Cube spreading to Vale.

She made he début here and it was amazing, when she sang our spirits rose and our hopes shined.

Most of the show she wore a hat, and at the end of it all, she removed it, and she showed that she was one of us, a Faunus that escaped her chains of oppression and rose to fame and gained fortune to free and reunite with her family.

She gave us all hope, and determination, she was a symbol of what we wanted to be, a figure treated in respect and treated equally by humans, she was our symbol, and our goal to surpass one day.

Many even began to work for Red Cube and loved and trusted the company.

Still I knew they weren't done yet, they will become even greater.

 **\- Aftermath -**

 **\- 3rd Person POV -**

Everyone felt the power all over the world, from Humans to Faunus to Grimm.

They all felt the four Underworlders unleash their power, from warriors to defenseless newborns.

All those who had their auras unlocked felt it the worst.

In Beacon

" Headmaster what is power!?" Glynda Goodwitch asked her boss in awe.

Ozpin responded saying," I don't know, but I can feel four of them."

Then Qrow in the room as well told them," I can tell you this, I don't know the other three, but the strongest one I recognize that presence."

Then Ooblek asked," really, who is it?"

Qrow told them," Blue Thomson."

This was happening to all the other schools as well, as many huntsmen recognized Blue Thomson's presence as they know the man.

Still they were all speechless to this.

 **A few days later**

That day a new broadcast was shown as Red Anderson gave information to the media they were excited to reveal.

The news reporter announced," today Red Anderson has told us that Red Cube has officially made 10 Billion Lien from adding Menagerie, and another location called the Underworld along with Vacuo.

Speaking of Red Anderson he has bought all the southern islands and has cleared of all Pirates, Grimm, and dangerous animals.

He earned money by taking all the pirates bounties, Grimm's elimination mission cash, and selling the animals to zoos, wild life preserves and others.

Adding another 5 million to his pockets, as well as building his main base and other facilities on those islands.

They have also had Scarlet Scarlatina perform at Menagerie with huge success, and her first album soon to be released."

It kept talking about Red Cube and it was a shock of what they found.

Some were excited as they learned that Red Cube is hiring, others were not.

Jacques Schnee was one as he was enraged at someone else gaining more success than him.

Qrow Branwen was speechless as he learned this, and remembered his old friend always talking about a plan as he studied and read books from the library.

Still this was never expected, as other forces want to know one thing, who is Red Anderson?

 **A.N: Thank you for reading I will reveal to you now, that next chapter will be juicy and the plot truly spices up. Now see you next time.**


End file.
